1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tapering devices and, more particularly, to tapering devices for removing portions of gypsum from edge portions of a non-tapered end of a gypsum board thereby configuring opposing protuberances with a recess therebetween to allow the protuberances to be forcibly joined together to form a tapered end when the gypsum board is secured to a support structure.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Gypsum board is commonly used to provide a finished wall surface for interior rooms of a house, office building or similar structure. Upon securing the gypsum board to wall studs, the resulting joints are taped, covered with a joint compound, then smoothed and finished so as to be undetectable after a coat of paint has been applied. Typically, the gypsum board includes a tapered edge portion that extends along the longitudinal sides of the board. The tapered edge portions of adjacent gypsum boards form a relatively shallow “V” shaped configuration that promotes a smooth undetectable seam after adding tape and finishing compound.
A problem arises when gypsum boards are cut and secured to a support structure such that non-tapered “butt” edges are adjacently positioned. A relatively high degree of skill and considerable additional time are required to tape and apply joint compound to non-tapered joints. However, irrespective of the degree of care exercised when covering a non-tapered joint, a noticeable “hump” or “crown,” will ultimately form on the seam. Further, when a gypsum board is cut, the remnant portion ordinarily will be discarded due to a lack of taper at the cut portion that would ultimately adjoin a tapered portion of an already installed gypsum board.
A need exists in the art for a device and/or method for forming a non-tapered end of a gypsum board into a tapered configuration whereby the gypsum board can be disposed adjacent to a tapered portion of an already installed gypsum board, whereupon, the adjacent tapered ends are taped and covered with joint compound, then sanded to a smooth planar surface thereby eliminating the hump or crown of the present method of installing gypsum boards.